


To the Victor Belong the Spoils

by FelicitySelina



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, i am gay
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicitySelina/pseuds/FelicitySelina
Summary: “没什么合适不合适的！” Erik焦躁地将T'Challa的脑袋放开，“我想要的奖励——很简单，堂哥，告诉我你究竟怎么想的？”





	To the Victor Belong the Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> 无论什么时候，我们都有创作的自由，我们都有尊重个体多样性的义务。

T'Challa的预感向来很准，而且当下的情况似乎并不需要直觉便能推测出事态的发展——他不知道怎么回事，和自己的堂弟在健身房的地面上纠缠不休，凑巧的是，这个堂弟还是他避免见面的老情人。

Erik，他亲爱的堂弟（实际上T'Challa待他与亲弟弟无异），巧合地从美国回来过暑假，巧合地拉着他去健身房切磋武艺。这小子在美国窜了个子，也打扮得跟个嘻哈歌手似的。T'Challa固执地保留着的口音——对于Erik来说也从不存在，他说话的方式完完全全就是一个加州来的美国佬。（可是他在波士顿上学。T'Challa心中疑虑重重。）T'Challa向来宽容，而且Shuri也会把过季的时尚杂志假惺惺地当作是证明兄妹情谊的礼物送给他，他便自然不觉得Erik的一身行头有什么不妥之处，只是在街上和瓦坎达的王室里，这打扮便显得颇为奇葩了。Erik挑挑眉，摘下文艺青年最热爱的金边眼镜，挑衅且叛逆地回道：“怎么了？” 看来他的弟弟妹妹们是一直要处在青春期了。

话说回来，Erik也不像去了MIT读书。他没有像T'Challa盼望的那样变成一个老老实实的典型技术宅，反而，唔，看上去花了更多的时间在健身房？T'Challa不禁想要赞助MIT的体育运动社团并且滥用权力禁止堂弟再出入健身房。（最好多花点时间在实验室，他想。）

“哥，你老了。”

这算什么问候语？T'Challa艰难地摇摇头，试图从Erik的钳制里逃脱。他就知道。同意和Erik切磋一下武艺永远不会是个好决定。尤其是，只穿着运动短裤就莽撞地开始在健身房里扭打起来。

“对你的国王放尊重点。” 他没好气地争辩，一只手臂成功地趁着Erik的疏忽挣脱他的束缚，在眨眼间便翻身将Erik压在身下，用胳膊肘抵住他的小臂，“话说的不要太早。”

“伙计，这才像样。” Erik又露出了他那副过度自信的笑容，眉毛弯曲成可疑的弧度，“怎么，瓦坎达的破事还没让你老的那么彻底？”

“噢，那你是嫌MIT的论文太少还是什么情况？” 一切还都是老样子。作为哥哥他被迫要和堂弟和妹妹勾心斗角，绝不能输了争论、丢了面子。“或者是实验室任务不够多？”

“怎么说呢，” Erik坏笑，“没意思。”

T'Challa差点没控制住自己翻了个白眼，他已经足够心平气和了。Erik的眉毛见它的主人占了上风，也令人生厌地得意起来。“没意思？成绩单呢？”

“全A，老哥。不用担心这个——让我们谈谈奖励。”

T'Challa从他的语气里听出了些什么。对，他们不应该靠的这么近，尤其是现在这样。他掩饰般地从Erik身上挪下去，心虚地开始后悔起刚才的好胜了。

Erik不是傻瓜，他当然知道为什么T'Challa从这个暧昧的姿势上逃跑。他的国王堂兄站起来，若无其事地拍拍手上的灰（奥斯卡级别的表演），“为什么我要给你奖励？”

他强调了奖励二字。本来就有点奇怪，唔，有点儿隐隐的暗示。这儿只有他们两个人，他莫名想到。

“你瞧，既然成绩上挑不出毛病——顺带提一句，我再嗨也没有逃过课——我没惹麻烦，总得有些回报的吧。” Erik耸耸肩，仿佛是一个完全单纯无害的青年。“我只不过是想和你比试一下，如果赢了再顺带要些奖励罢了。”

“我能不接受吗？”

“不能。”

T'Challa无奈摊手。面对堂弟的胡搅蛮缠，他几乎没什么办法。而这点也一直让他苦恼万分。他无法拒绝Erik，一方面是源于兄长对弟弟的关心，另一方面——说不上多么光明伟岸，但他确实是喜欢他的。

如愿以偿的Erik摆开了姿势，“我不会下手太狠的。”

与其说是扭打，不如说是一场奇妙的调情算了（至少在外人看来是这样的）。先是T'Challa率先被扑倒（他有在放水），接着便是防御和反攻——Erik试着扼住他的脖子逼迫T'Challa投降，但两只手却都被T'Challa牢牢挡在外。Erik换了方式进攻，他试图从高处袭击，却被T'Challa敏锐地躲闪开了拳头的进攻。Erik主动放开了T'Challa以解僵局，同时机敏地防范着T'Challa的进攻。他绕到国王的身后，用手臂框住了陛下的脖子便顺势往后仰，被自己惯用招数困扰的T'Challa仍在做着最后的挣扎以挽颓势，但却只能无能为力地被放倒再地。（这表明他的独门绝技太强大了。）

至少Erik还没过分到学着他的模样、用大腿勒他的脖子。

T'Challa拍拍Erik的手臂（“这肌肉！”），给年轻气盛的堂弟留了足够的时间欣赏自己的胜利。T'Challa是很谦逊的人，自然也就不会在乎这点儿小小的丢人。眼明人都知道他放了水，把心形草的力量刻意丢到一边，甘愿让好不容易才回家呆着的堂弟占一回上风。

然后Erik又露出了年轻人特有的得意洋洋的微笑，“现在可以详细谈谈奖励了吧。”

“绝对不能——”

“我希望你能治好你的失忆症，T'Challa。”  
Erik看似松开了禁锢，“你我都知道你想要的不止这么多。”

“现在谈这个不合适。”

“没什么合适不合适的！” Erik焦躁地将T'Challa的脑袋放开，“我想要的奖励——很简单，堂哥，告诉我你究竟怎么想的？”

他究竟是怎么想的？他也不知道。奇怪，这是他人生中第一次没了主意。就像他和Erik第一次搞上一样，他不再有明确的逻辑和治国时的清晰的目的性。他就顺从地让Erik亲了自己，无反抗地被青涩的Erik操进了床单。他苦恼，佯装这一切都没发生过——吻痕会淡，但记忆却不会。

“什么怎么想的？”

“别兜圈子，我狡猾的陛下。”

“我现在怎么想不重要，重要的是将来会发生什么。一切都处于将来的时空而不是过去——没什么意义的问题，我也给不了你回答，Erik。”

天呐，Erik发誓这是他最讨厌的答案，永远都在踢皮球，永远都似是而非，永远都是国王的外交辞令。他想念那个曾经的年轻人，虽然也总是说些奇奇怪怪的套话，但起码技巧还没这么熟练得令人生厌。

“这是否认，还是肯定？”

“你猜。”

陛下眨了眨眼睛。他的国王眨了眨眼睛。操，谁在乎是否认还是肯定？

T'Challa孩子气的眼神里多了一丝挑衅和危险的期待。Erik想，也许他自己也没意识到自己往里面加了些什么引诱人心的因素。仿佛一切都是出于不经意间的——激发人好胜欲的顽皮和撩拨——来自一位国王的诱惑。

“战利品属于胜者，T'Challa。”

他没等着T'Challa做出更多的辩解，便夺取了他自由发声的机会。他的手撩起T'Challa深色的T恤，肆无忌惮地探寻起曾经熟悉的肉体。

“你已经把奖励用掉了。”

喘息之间T'Challa说。

“我的战利品，今天由我做决定。”

他把大腿卡到T'Challa的双腿之间。身下的人有点儿犹豫，但仍顺从地勾上了他的腰，像两个热恋中的青少年似的消灭一切距离粘在一起。T'Challa抛下了之前的种种疑虑，一只手也不老实地摸起了Erik越发紧实的屁股。好的，他知道过一会自己要为自己的大胆付出代价，但是他，作为一个和Erik靠在一起便又能感觉到年轻的青年人，不得不暗自期待起后续的报复了。

当他像只被灯光闪晕了眼的羚羊那样沉迷于Erik的抚摸和亲吻时，才发现没有先见之明是多么可怕。他抑制住可能会很大声的呻吟，一只手无法克制地抓在地板上以求支撑，被Erik控制的下半身的炙热也一刻不停甜蜜地侵扰着他。“Erik，”他低语道，“快进来。”

Erik却停下了手上的动作，四处张望般，语气里带着扫兴和疑惑：“安全套和润滑剂你带了吗？”

“呃…没有？”

“我都不知道该说什么了。”

显然，做爱做到一半发现必要装备一个也没有不是一件令人开心的事。

T'Challa好像下了很大的决心才说出来：“房间里有。”

“那我们要想办法偷偷溜过去了。”

于是他抱起T'Challa，像偷情的人一般穿过空荡的走廊，迫不及待地把期待现在这番场景已久的T'Challa操进了床垫。

老伙计，备的还挺齐的？


End file.
